


空少AU番外3（主南北双一/向棋向）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 万千风息（空少au/群像/强强） [8]
Category: srrx
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *有车，脐橙，互攻，不知道该怎么形容随意吧*南北双一偏昱超，向棋互攻*星元意马提及，李文豹代玮仝卓提及





	空少AU番外3（主南北双一/向棋向）

1.  
李向哲撑着桌面吸掉了最后一口鸳鸯奶茶，晃晃空杯子示意身后的龚子棋停一下。

“饭吃完了，咱换个地方做吧。”

“你卧室？”

“行，先收拾一下餐桌。”

龚子棋从李向哲身体里退了出来，两人把塑料盒和袋子拢到一块儿丢进垃圾桶。

李向哲一边往卧室走一边做拉伸，刚才餐桌上这一轮整得腰有些发酸，他还就着手臂伸展把沙发上的背包捞了起来。

“对了，我下周要去纽约面个秀，公司买机票买到了新泽西的那个机场。”

龚子棋差点就翻出一个白眼，虽说从新泽西坐火车去纽约都不用一个小时，但这么大的模特公司省这点小钱又是何必呢？

李向哲从包里掏出手机怼到了龚子棋眼前，“你看看是不是你们那个班次？”

哟，还真是同一班。

2.  
一个月前，北京直飞新泽西的新班次公布了机组配置。

仝卓笑嘻嘻地指着名单对代玮说，“看，凯哥说的没错吧，有些人惊喜，有些人惊吓。”

小代机务一阵猛点头，“这配置是真的有点厉害！”

机长是张超，副驾驶是个年轻的俄罗斯姑娘——这个对张机长而言肯定是惊喜。

乘务长是蔡程昱，空保是龚子棋——这个毫无疑问是惊吓，但是受惊的主体不限于龚子棋。

行政主管在桌面敲了敲文件夹，示意大家以后就要一起飞了，出事儿了要死也要死到一块儿，不如彼此先熟悉一下。

机务外勤组长李文豹不耐烦地翻了个白眼，“你可快他妈滚蛋！老子带队检修的飞机不可能出事，要真有啥事儿也是飞行员全责OK？”

“我滚我滚，但豹哥你这脸真的不适合骂人哈哈哈！”行政主管笑嘻嘻地借坡下驴宣布会议结束，抱起文件夹就跑路。

留下会议室里十几号人大眼瞪小眼，圆眼瞪细眼，谁都不敢先说话。

还是乘务长蔡程昱先起了身，摆摆手示意机长张超到外面来一下。

这个操作倒还算符合逻辑，毕竟两个重要人物确实应该先统一一下说辞，再回来跟大家搞团队建设，只是坐在李文豹身边的代玮露出了看好戏的微妙笑容。

会议室外的过道安安静静，像所有他们做过爱的洗手间一样，不该有别人，只该有喘息和呻吟，以及蔡程昱正气凛然但毫无下限的dirty talk和张超断断续续的中英双语机长广播。

张超机长思索了半天后问出一句，“蔡程昱你想上我吗？”

此时龚子棋正往外推门推到一半，听见逻辑学大师の迷惑发言又默默退了回去，走向另一个出口——好兄弟非要在外面做0吧，你又不能拦着。

毕竟含泪做0的1就好比泼出去的水，总能滋润到某部分大地。

哪怕这杯冷艳高贵的气泡水直接泼进了沟渠。

张超曾经夹着烟对代玮说，我搞了这么久男女关系，以及男男关系，只遵循一个基本原则：

【知其所爱，投其所好。】

如果是喜欢浪漫的人就去创造浪漫，如果是喜欢惊喜的人就去制造惊喜，如果是喜欢言情的人就对着剧本陪着演戏，如果是喜欢安静的人就闭上嘴学着安静。这么普世的操作法则，向来是一抓一个准，你开心我也开心。

毕竟咱玩的就是一个戏台上的你情我愿以及收场时的谢幕美仪。

但对于蔡程昱，张超从不否认，他不知所措。手里的烟燃了一半，他就是看着它燃，又不抽。

比起张超，代玮倒是更心疼那根烟，表示我今天就要代表星元主席把你开除出“升仙得救之前再糊涂一次梅航戒烟互助会”，烟还抽不抽了，不抽他妈给我抽。

张超只是夹着烟摇着头说他实在猜不透蔡程昱。

蔡程昱追逐的一切好像都和自己没什么关系，从芝加哥调到波士顿也好，从经济舱调去头等舱也行，从波士顿调到达拉斯也罢，从来都不过问自己的意见。

张超在恋爱中总是下意识就做好抽离的准备，跟男人谈跟女人谈都一样。成年人都知道不要把所有鸡蛋放进一个篮子里，任何一段关系都同理，过于真情实感的那个真的会遭报应。

然后，他就遭报应了。

不过也是，自己一个飞行员还能给空保什么建议呢？虽说两人是时不时就身体距离为负的关系，但好像我们间的一切都与你无关，也与我无关。

蔡程昱或许是想当炮友？

两人从刚认识的那天起就开始互相试探。蔡程昱那些奇奇怪怪的比如只上1的规矩，还有机长广播play这种莫名其妙的仪式，还有十分热衷描述张超被操时的表情，一字一句，正正经经，现在回想起来甚至还有些好笑。

乘务长的答复迟迟没有响起，机长只好又重复了一遍问题，“你想上我吗？”

“我想抽烟，去吸烟区吧。”

诶！蔡程昱也抽烟的吗？

3.  
张超和蔡程昱并肩穿过出发大厅走向室外吸烟区，步调平稳，一路无言。

机长其实有点紧张，他猜想这可能是场一对一谈话的前戏。

而他们此前从未认真地讨论过什么，不论是飞机上倒个咖啡的闲聊，还是落地后在洗手间里的疯狂性交，都是只言片语的没有缠绵只有残暴，你猜我猜打着转来回绕。

【所以我们能聊什么正经话题呢？】

张超一路都在想这个问题。

蔡程昱掏出半包从星元那里搜刮来的薄荷烟，相当熟练地掐了爆珠再点上火。

“你一直都抽烟吗？”

“温妍和方书剑会抽，”蔡程昱低头呼出淡淡的白烟，“我只过嘴不过肺。”

一小簇火光亮在张超跟前，乘务长一手夹烟一手给机长点上，“我上过你，你也上过我。现在咱要搭档带组飞了，有什么话不如今天说清楚。”

有些冲的薄荷味道让张超咳了起来——呛他妈死个人了，薄荷烟怎么能这么烈？

不过还是蔡程昱的前半句话更让他头皮发麻。

张超用手臂掩着嘴一边咳一边小声问，“你想起来那天晚上发生啥了？”

“谁他妈想得起来，是李向哲告诉我的，他说我喝多之后嚷嚷着要做0，”蔡程昱抱着手臂，一脸平静得像是在讲别人的事，“他还告诉我，你想看我和代玮和高杨3P。”

猛地一口烟呛得张超扶着灭烟器一顿狂咳，咳得脖颈涨得通红再漫上脸颊。

“是你自己坐上来的！我真不是故意的！”

辩解的话语跑赢了理性思考脱口而出，张超自己都觉得自己斯德哥尔摩迷惑行为大赏，怕不是真的被人操傻了。

【但3P确实是极好的，这三个人能互相辱骂就更精彩了。】

“不是，等等，蔡程昱，我真的很想知道你对上1到底有什么执念？”

【准确地说是，你对上我到底有什么执念？】

蔡程昱偏头冲着行车道的方向吐出一口白烟，一辆落完乘客的大巴从视线里碾了过去，他回过头来盯着张超看了好一会儿，缓缓开口：

“你还记得温雅吗？”

张超在脑海中努力搜索这个名字，最后在“前任”这个分支里顺着时间线扒出了那段记忆。

“温雅，是我大学时谈的某任女朋友吗？”

“对，那是我表姐，”蔡程昱点点头。

“温妍也是我表姐，温妍温雅是亲姐妹。”

张超：操！合着这帮人是一家子？？？

“温雅至今想不通你为啥甩了她，我们也想不通，所以我决定来实地考察一下。”

【你听听，你听听这是人说的话吗？这种傻逼理由蔡程昱你他妈是在逗我吗？】

【等等，所以当时我是因为啥跟温雅分手来着？】

张超突然就想了起来——这疯女人跟自己玩骑乘玩得正嗨的时候狠狠扇了自己一巴掌。

哦日，在自己捂着发红的脸脑內嗡嗡作响的时候，这女人照着另一半脸又狠狠来了一下。

暴力因子跟刻在了这家人的基因链上一样，不仅是显性的，甚至还要专克他张超。

【操！进一个门的果然都他妈是一家人！】

蔡程昱看着张超一脸复杂的表情，估计是想起来了自家那位狂劲二表姐。民航是个圈，相逢都是缘，现在就适合来一发庆祝一下。

“我当然想在飞机上做爱，这么刺激的事情谁他妈不想做？”

“但是，我只上1，”蔡程昱把烟头按进自动灭烟器里，又补了一句，“在飞机上，我只上机长。”

“哈？”

张超被这种比自己还要强势的迷惑逻辑震慑了。

“那你怎么不上马佳？”

“星元说佳哥是0，我又问佳哥，佳哥说他不是0，但又死都不承认自己是1。”

“... ...”

蔡程昱把烟盒塞进裤兜，走出两步又停下了，他回头冲着张超说，“你复训的时候能带上我吗？我想看看飞行模拟器到底长啥样儿。”

这一瞬，张超觉得某个答案呼之欲出，却又不敢细想。

他下意识地就答应了：“好，到时候给你发微信。”

4.  
几天后张超带着蔡程昱去了梅航的复训基地，时间是晚上接近九点。

其实张超的复训昨天就结束了，他花了点时间跟管理大爷套了套近乎，就为了挑个人少的时间带蔡程昱去参观一下。

结果蔡程昱走进模拟驾驶舱的第一句话就是，“这里可以做爱吗？”

吓得张超连连摆手，不可以，蔡哥不可以！

仪器过于贵重要是搞坏了卖身都不一定赔得起，再说模拟器里24小时录着像要是传出去了还做不做人了。

但蔡程昱觉得禁令的本质都是邀请。

乘务长坐到一个位置上，探出手扯了扯机长的裤管，仰着脸开心地说——“来，坐我腿上！”

机长被可爱得小心脏一抽，但很有尊严地说——“我不。”

然后还是被蔡程昱一把拉了过来坐到腿上，脖颈被搂着向下，直直撞上了一个吻，相当单纯的嘴唇碰嘴唇，舌头都没有伸出来。

张超突然就想到，这好像是他们第一次接吻。

蔡程昱接吻的时候不闭眼，他盯着张超细长的眼眸，仿佛一下回到了在航校的那几年。

那可是相当有趣的几年。

两个人毕业于同一个航校张超是知道的，但他当年跟蔡程昱确实不熟，只是跟人家的二表姐有一段不堪回脸的往事。

两人一起上过高数课这件事情，蔡程昱觉得张超是不记得的，但他自己印象深刻。

乘务学院和飞行学院被塞进同一个阶梯教室上高数，头顶的风扇呼啦啦地转，百来号人齐刷刷地趴倒一片。

乘务学院的学生集中在教室的后半部分，睡觉的理由是空中保安兼服务员不需要懂高数；飞行学院抢不赢这群天天练散打的家伙，只好坐在教室的前半部分，但也是同样的呼呼大睡，理由是飞行员需要保护视力。

只有第三排最左边的一个人还抬头记着笔记，坐在倒数第二排最右边的蔡程昱一下就注意到了。

两人隔得很远，几乎是大教室对角线的两端。

老师已经习以为常地继续讲课，而蔡程昱的目光穿过又宽又大的阶梯教室，定在了张超的侧脸上，相当有意思的行为，所有人都睡，就你他妈不睡。

蔡程昱的下巴搁在桌面，微微偏头，脸贴上了自己的小臂。好热，就算有风扇也好热。漫长乏味的课程给了他放空思绪的机会，而他把这些时间都用来盯张超了。

直到表姐温雅在视频聊天里提到自己的傻逼前男友，还把照片发到了三个人的小群里——哟，这不是那个认真听课的飞行员吗？

微妙的情感像直升机起降，平地风起，却一往情深，真有趣。

然而，警报突然响起，蔡程昱的思绪被打断。模拟驾驶舱给他们现场模拟了一个飞机故障，现在立刻就要紧急下降。

“操！”

张超一下从蔡程昱腿上窜了起来，手忙脚乱地坐到另一个位置开始手动驾驶。

蔡程昱乖乖坐在张超身旁，偏头看着机长一个人干两个人的活儿——熟练的操作，专注的眼神，抿紧的嘴唇——太有趣了，张超这人真的太有趣了。

有趣到他的下腹像盛夏七月燃起的山火，好热。

“张超，我想上你。”——乘务长语气认真，不苟言笑。

“蔡哥你别闹，让我先做完紧急下降。”——机长的眼神甚至没有离开过操作台。

蔡程昱盯着张超线条柔和的侧脸和眯眯眼，自顾自地开口说道：

“张超我想上你，我现在就想上你。”  
“这个操作台是不是很贵？可以把你按在上面操吗？”  
“飞机上的驾驶舱跟这个一样小，仪器也好多，要操你估计只能骑乘吧，不然这里碰到那里又碰到会很危险。但我还是很想在驾驶舱里上你——”

蔡程昱过于直白的骚话说得张超拉操纵杆的手一抖。

“你说，我要是在驾驶舱里把你给操了，会不会在民航史上留名啊？”

【惹。】

一通操作后，张超终于完成了这轮模拟，他连拖带拽地把蔡程昱弄出了模拟舱，生怕下一秒就要被切换模式的蔡哥按在操作台上背机长广播——仪器太贵了，蔡程昱的操作太骚了，他也是真心害怕在民航史上留下姓名。

最后两个人找个了小旅馆滚到了床上，蔡程昱揉揉肚子说自己饿了，还点了个奶茶外卖。

乘务长一手拿着奶茶一手掐着机长，爽，是真的爽。

当张超一边大喘气一边问“咱两现在是啥关系？”的时候，蔡程昱很有创意地从外卖袋子里掏出了积分点卡，愉快地冲着眯眯眼渣男挥了挥手。

“我们现在是你攒够被我操10次就可以上我一次的关系。”

5.  
机舱内熄了灯，荧蓝色的行李架灯开始闪烁，窸窣的说话声也渐渐低了下去。

张超、蔡程昱、龚子棋和李向哲四个人聚在了备餐间里，这一瞬间就回到了半年前一起飞波士顿的时候。

人还是这几个人，但好像一切都变了。

张超副驾变机长，蔡程昱空保变乘务长，龚子棋经济舱升头等舱，李向哲直接就辞职当乘客了——恍若隔世。

四个人沉默了半晌，最后还是龚子棋提议，“要不我们今天比赛？”

出人意料的是蔡程昱第一个表示同意，另外两个也立刻跟上。

龚空少小声吐槽咱航班的道德底线终于也堕落了吗，转身去储物柜拿手机。

蔡程昱和张超先进了厕所，没说谁来计时，可能又要在里面掰扯一番决个前后。

“张超估计又要跪在地上帮人口了，”龚子棋抓着手机说。

“但蔡程昱应该不会下狠手，超现在可是机长！”李向哲补充道。

龚子棋表示赞同，“NSDD。”

李向哲给予回礼，“我才不上代代，代代上你。”

然后气氛就陷入了诡异的沉默。

李向哲和龚子棋站在备餐间里，局促得像两个第一次见面的朋友的朋友，在共同的朋友离开上厕所时不知所措面面相觑——明明昨晚两人还操了几发，甚至还睡在一起。

空保和模特的行程都忙，下班后也相当一致地不想说话只想躺下。一旦能同时在家，时间基本都会用来做爱。

毕竟日子可以不过，爱不能不做。

大致流程就是随便谁先点个外卖，然后开始做爱，外卖送到了就吃，偶尔还在餐桌上一边吃一边做，争分夺秒吃完了随便收拾一下继续做。

已经有好一阵子没静下来聊聊天了。

好像所有的交流都可以用性交替代，好像没有什么比进入彼此的身体来得更真切实在，龚子棋和李向哲互相操得十分专心致志又形容决绝，就好像——

就好像没有你，我也不会迷失方向那样。

相顾无言。

封闭的机舱就这一个好处，或者坏处，逃不掉，它逼着你和自己独处十几个小时。所以当初他们才把高空性爱俱乐部这种私人飞机化且资本主义风气极强的操作搬到了民航客机上，至少高潮会予你一线喘息，灵魂或许可以临时一避。

但做完爱后，谁都别想先逃离这操蛋的生活，你不可以，我也不可以。

门锁一拉，红灯转绿，蔡程昱和张超从洗手间走了出来，打破了备餐间里的尴尬。

看着张超还有点皱的裤子，龚子棋和李向哲不约而同地翻了个白眼，白眼里还带着一丝惋惜，仿佛这个世界上又少了一个猛1多了一个骚0。

“哦对我忘了计时，回程咱再重新比吧，你两继续你两继续！”

蔡乘务长笑起来可爱中带一丝傻气，令人对张机长的心理承受能力肃然起敬。

龚空少和前空少现乘客李向哲走进了厕所。

拿着手机的龚子棋把马桶盖合上说不如你先给我口？李向哲点了点头说行，接过手机放到了洗手台上，再跟以前一样熟练地强调了一遍谁赢了谁当1不许耍赖。

结果李向哲帮别人口着口着自己哭了出来。

坐在马桶盖上的龚子棋只好勉强拉上裤子，顺手把身旁的卷纸抽出一大把塞进李向哲手里。

两人就着这个诡异的姿势聊了起来。

李向哲说当模特挺累的，当然当空保也挺累的，不过后者的职业要求可以程序化，前者则让人完全摸不着头脑，得到一些赏识就会变得更好吗？不知道，谁知道呢。

李向哲又说，感觉记手账的习惯快要保不住了，记住每天做的事情都很勉强，闭上眼会看到生命中大段大段的空白，他尝试记住某个定格的瞬间，却无法追索到那一个个转折发生的节点，仿佛这一生都不曾相遇。

你该如何安慰一个跪在你腿间哭泣的男人？

你不能。

你只能祈求这个世界对彼此都温柔一些。

龚子棋不知道该说些什么，生活中有太多的身不由己和毫无意义，无关他人，纠缠自己。

洗手台上的手机秒表依旧记着数，一分一秒，向前奔去。

颤抖的唇紧贴着接吻。

时间啊，请你走得慢一点。

再慢一点。

6.  
门外的机长和乘务长当然不知道门里面的抱头痛哭，发动机持续的轰鸣像绵长的舌吻堵住了喑哑的人声。

梅航最年轻的乘务长倒饮料稳得一批，一滴不撒，梅航最年轻的机长不论看多少遍都还是觉得神奇。

蔡程昱和张超面对面地喝着咖啡，一个贴着隔板，一个倚着柜子。

像两棵树并排站着，不是靠着。

“你多喝点，一会儿别又叫我进驾驶舱给你倒咖啡。”蔡程昱抓着纸杯轻声抱怨。

张超又往杯里加了点奶，笑眯眯地说道，“机长让你倒咖啡你还是要倒的好吧？”

换来乘务长一个相当放纵的白眼。

长途飞行的过程总是难以预测，没有人知道下一个气流或颠簸会什么时候出现。

但有些东西确实不能细想。

蔡程昱也不懂自己是喜欢张超，还是喜欢他的有趣，还是说两者本来就无法完全剥离。

也可能是他的机长广播实在好听，可能是少年人的别扭意气，又或是成年人的癫狂血腥，微妙的情感好似平地风起，非要并着肩去比一比。

“没有什么是无坚不摧的！”蔡程昱对方书剑说出这句话时还笑得一脸正气，然后呢？

然后他就遭报应了。

张超这个按套路出牌的人在他这里打出了一局毫无套路的GG——你猜不到我，我他妈也抓不到你。

死渣男的花样翻新高潮迭起不知道是冲着多少人来的，也不跟你谈什么山高水长斗转星移，仿佛一眼就能看穿，但越是看得到结尾的故事就越给人一种向死而生的征服欲。

“真的都是报应！”乘务长继续小声抱怨。

张超已经喝完了咖啡，杯子扔进垃圾袋里，点了点头就转身往驾驶舱走去，留给他一个晦暗不明的背影。

他死死盯着那个背影。

蔡程昱人在万米高空时总会下意识地握紧手里的东西，比如这个纸杯。咖啡还剩一半，又温又沉，晃晃荡荡，令人不安。

可他还是握得很紧，没有放下，没有松手，哪怕他知道自己抓不住平流层万千风息的奔离。

但或许能握住这一秒平地风起的有趣。

-END-

*Lofter ID：四月的雪已经来了  
*Mile High Club：高空性爱俱乐部 *至此万千风息的5篇正文3篇番外全部搞定，梅航的故事基本落幕。  
*有啥疑问或者有啥想法都欢迎留言跟我聊聊。


End file.
